


A Cold Night in Coerthas

by Majecian



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Emotional Support Elezen, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Tenderness, sometimes you have to cope by writing soft scenes with Haurchefant i guess, spoilers for the fun things just before heavensward starts, written in second person so everything is Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majecian/pseuds/Majecian
Summary: "I could not help but worry about you, my friend. Is there anything I can do to make this time easier for you?"The night is cold, and the Warrior of Light ends up with some warm company. Nothing of significance happens, but sometimes you just need to have someone around to feel better. And maybe hold hands?Set right before WoL goes to Ishgard at the beginning of Heavensward.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Reader, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 36





	A Cold Night in Coerthas

It was _odd_ , you thought. So much has happened, so many lives changed forever, so much pain forever etched in the souls of people involved; and yet, the nature did not seem to care, and the day ended, welcoming the night as if nothing were amiss.

As if you were not a fugitive now, uncertain of the fate of your friends and companions, with nothing to your name save for what you had on yourself when you ran from Ul'dah.

Tired sigh left your mouth as you reached out towards the fire in front of you, hoping that maybe somehow it will warm up not only your flesh, but also the soul within. The soul that has not felt this cold since... _ah_ , since the tragedy at Waking Sands, probably.

  
Not the best thing to also think about.

  
Fortunately, a familiar voice dragged you out of your thoughts before they could get more depressing. You blinked in surprise while Lord Haurchefant Greystone entered the room with a cup full of steaming liquid in his hand.

  
" _Are you cold, my friend? 'Twould seem I had the right hunch to bring you something warm, then!_ "

  
The Elezen took no time moving towards you and sitting down so close your arms were almost touching (a fact you could not help but note) feeling the warmth of his flesh even from underneath the armour. You did not even realize how much you needed to feel the presence of someone living and breathing until you felt a wave of comfort wash upon you.

Gingerly, you accepted the cup he offered, his fingers brushing your own in the moment of exchange. Something you initially took as accidental, until you noticed Haurchefant look away in slight fluster.

It was no secret to you nor anyone (although you were not _sure_ if he was aware of such state of affairs) that the Lord stationed at Camp Dragonhead was extremely fond of you, but it still made you feel warm whenever you caught little expressions of it. It felt good to be liked, especially by a man like Haurchefant - someone you could only describe as a sun incarnate.

You let yourself admire his features, all so lovely in the warm light of the fire in front of you, before asking if anything was amiss; after all, the hour was late, and _certainly_ , the Lord had better things to do than fix you a hot drink.

  
" _I could not help but worry about you, my friend. Is there anything I can do to make this time easier for you?_ "

  
You looked away, staring into the fire. How could this time be easier in any way, really? The fate of the people closest to you was uncertain, and whatever was happening in Ul'dah now could not possibly be in any way good. Not to mention upcoming travel to Ishgard; there were so many things you had to prepare yourself for, especially with Alphinaud and Tataru at your side. They both needed you and your strength, and there was no time for weakness, even if your own heart felt like it could not possibly take any more pain.

Your expression and the way you clutched the cup in your hands must have betrayed your thoughts, because you felt the gentle touch of Haurchefant's hand placed on the top of your own.

" _The situation may be dire, but you find yourself in the company of allies who care for you, Hero. There is no need to keep your guard up; in such circumstances, it is to be expected to borrow the shoulder of another to persevere._ "

_Ah_ , Lord Haurchefant, always so intense, passionate, and supportive. His words touched you; pure loyalty and affection towards you so clear in them. He always would talk about deserving your trust and help, but to tell the truth, it felt more like it was _you_ that had been indebted to his kindness and support.

 _How can a person be so warm_ , you could not help but wonder. The Elezen looking at you kindly could make a room hot just by himself, all thanks to the heart that burned in his chest. It was something you always were aware of, having known him for a good while, but you never really realized how _thankful_ you are for it until your own heart felt like freezing over and it thawed the ice.

You said nothing, instead inching closer, leaning more into his arm, finally sharing the warmth of your bodies. His hand found its way to yours again, and this time your fingers intertwined. It surprised you how _natural_ and comfortable leaning against each other and holding hands felt; both of you simply melting into each other.

 _If only it was a different night,_ you thought to yourself as you closed your eyes. A different night, where you would be allowed to make it just about the two of you. Where yesterday would not hurt, and tomorrow would not be terrifying. Where you would not be the Warrior of Light, but yourself.

But it was not so, and all you could do was whisper words of gratitude while squeezing Haurchefant’s hand as you hoped that _someday_ , _sometime_ , you will have more to offer.


End file.
